Rest in peace
by Ringil
Summary: Aziraphale is tense and Crowley helps him. Mild CA.


**A/N:** Seriously, I didn't know that it was going to turn out slashy. Honestly. The Devil Made Me Do It!

**Warnings:** Can't handle slash? That's your problem…

**Disclaimers:** No, the angel and the demon known as Aziraphale and Crowley do not belong to me. Dammit…

* * *

_Rest in peace_

It wasn't the extremely good mood or the satisfied grin that bothered Aziraphale. The annoyance had to do with the demon's whistling. By natural reasons demons generally don't whistle because it tends to make humans' eardrums burst.

The whistling annoyed Aziraphale immensely and Crowley, an expert on annoyance himself, immediately noticed it when he strolled into the angel's bookshop. Aziraphale was seated in a corner of the front room and didn't seem to be doing anything in particular. But the angel was fairly sure that he had hung up the 'closed' sign and locked the door properly. Not that sign and locks had stopped Crowley in the past, but one must always try.

"Didn't you see the sign?" Aziraphale muttered and scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"What sign?" asked the demon Crowley and tried to look innocent, failed miserably and settled for an amused smirk.

The angel just frowned and pretended to be busy with the paperwork in front of him. if he ignored the demon then maybe he would go away.

A big mistake.

Demons don't like being ignored and Crowley was no exception. Actually he was kind of offended although he didn't show it. Instead he snapped his fingers and all the papers in front of the angel disappeared.

"Crowley!"

"Yesss?"

"That was my report to the people Up-stairs! Do you have any idea how long I have been working on that? Where did you do with it?" the angel's voice was quite high and he started to sound kind of panicked.

"I sent it Up-stairs."

Aziraphale just stared at him with opened-mouth shock and Crowley smiled charmingly back.

"What's the big deal anyway? It's not like they are going to read it."

The angel sunk down in his chair in defeat and hid his face behind his hands, muttering something about 'principles'. It was about now that Crowley noticed that Aziraphale looked really tiered and worn out. It didn't suit the angel.

"My, my, aren't we testy today…" 

"Yes _dear_," the angel said with an uncharacteristic sarcastic tone, "how nice of you to notice. Now get out."

But Crowley had no intentions of getting out at all. He was frankly starting to worry and he would do anything to get rid of that feeling.

"Angel, what's wrong?"

Aziraphale muttered something incoherent.

"?"

"I have a headache, OK?" the angel snapped.

The demon stared at him in disbelief for a second, and then he burst out laughing. But when he realized that Aziraphale was giving him death glares the laughter died out.

"Are you serious? Why don't you just heal it away?"

"Don't you think I have tried that? It doesn't work! It seem to be some sort of angelic headache."

"And how long have you had it?"

"A week…" the angel answered quietly.

Crowley blinked. No wonder Aziraphale was so irritated. When the demon thought about it the angel looked very tensed. So Crowley silently slithered up behind the angel and started to massage the angel's shoulders. Aziraphale, totally taken by surprise, tried to protest:

"What… OW! Ow… Oh."

Aziraphale closed his eyes and slowly the headache started to melt away thanks to Crowley's skilled hands. The demon leaned in close and whispered in Aziraphale's ear:

"You're tense, angel."

"Well, I've just averted an Apocalypse," the angel muttered. He'd never felt so comfortable in his entire existence and he thought it was highly disturbing when Crowley talked instead of massaging.

After ten more minutes Crowley was getting quite bored at the whole thing and he was just about to suggest that they would go to the Ritz when he heard a light snoring coming from the angel. And sure enough, when Crowley leaned forward he saw that Aziraphale was sound asleep. The demon considered waking the angel up but after a while watching him sleep Crowley realized he actually didn't want to. Aziraphale looked very peaceful and kind of… cute. This thought awoke those strange feelings in the demon that he immediately shook of. Instead Crowley carefully lifted up the angel and carried him up the stairs to the small space, which Aziraphale refereed to as his 'bedroom' (1)

After placing Aziraphale on the bed and pulling a blanket over him, Crowley decided that it was best to leave. They would have to do the Ritz some other day. But when the angel in his sleep grabbed Crowley's hand and murmured something and Crowley took it for an excuse to stay. Slowly he lay down next to his counterpart and the angel pressed closer to the new warmth. If it hadn't felt so right Crowley would probably have panicked a long time ago. But he didn't panic and was therefore able to place an arm around theangel's waist and pull him closer. Right now he really didn't care about the consequences.

And so, they rested.

(1) Crowley called it 'pathetic attempt for a bedroom'.

* * *

**A/N: **Are they OOC? Does the spelling suck? Let me know! I realize now that Zira doesn't speak like that and that I repeat myself all the time. I'm working on my English vocabulary, trust me...

Oh,sorry about the short ending.


End file.
